The disclosure relates to a blood analyzer, a blood analyzing method, and a computer program for discriminating between white blood cells and giant platelets using a measurement specimen prepared from blood.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a blood analyzer configured to discriminate white blood cells from abnormal blood cells contained in a blood specimen, and to detect the presence or absence of the abnormal blood cells. The blood analyzer prepares a measurement specimen for measuring the number of white blood cells in CBC (Complete Blood Count) item by mixing a blood specimen, a hemolytic agent, and a staining reagent. The blood analyzer introduces the measurement specimen into a flow cell, applies light onto the measurement specimen flowing through the flow cell, and detects forward scattered light and fluorescence generated from the measurement specimen. The blood analyzer uses intensity of the forward scattered light and intensity of the fluorescence to discriminate a particle group of white blood cells from a particle group of abnormal blood cells in platelets.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-249796 (corresponding to United States Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0248300)